Sinking In Too Deep
by amziie
Summary: Read On: A Girl who meets a guy, who could... well howelse can i put it change her life COMPLETELY
1. Chapter 1

**New story Others HAVE BEEEN DEEEELEEEEEEEETED. So just like to do that whole DISCLAIMER thing.**

**I don't own TWILIGHT saga. Stephanie Meyer Does. She's great. Or any of these characters apart from the ones I've made up. And the blogging website isn't real. Well duhh DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT. Anyways READ ON!**

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LaLaLee Posted 4:00 7th September 2010

So thought I'd start this whole, internet blogging thing. Not sure how you use this thing, and not sure if anyone's going to read this, but hey NO HARM IN WRITING.

I killed it didn't I? I usually do, that's if anyone's ever gave me any jokes to kill, I just make my own, and then kill them. Now I'm rambling. Feel free to tell me SHUT THE EFF UP!

So yeah, like where do I start, how about my day… How about the wonders of science.

NO!

I'm not a nerd, so don't expect me to be talking about the wonders of the world, isn't that geography, anyways lets just say I'm not that bright, but bright. I'll shut up now? So my day…

Science, boring. Just staring into space, like I usually do, staring outside into the pelting rain. Sometimes I wish I was out there, well it would be better than sitting in front of Bogey flicking Billy.

You never knew when that bogey would hit you…

I killed right, yeah I know.

So there I was minding my own business, and there he was staring, he was kind of beautiful but ugly, but I also noticed he would always stare, I didn't know if he was staring in mystery or thinking of what to do with me in an alleyway. He scared me especially eyes, they were this most amazing almond colour, brown and then there was the usual peak of red. His hair was brown and matted, and I had no idea what I saw in him, I thought he was ugly, I thought he was two different people, the person on the inner was a lovely guy, but the looks on the outside made him look horrific.

My eyes were locked with his, and he'd just stare. No one knew what he was, no one even knew his name apart from it began with an A, so everyone would just call him **ACCIAROLI**. And if your wondering why, because he came from Italy. But like, I didn't even know that was an Italian name and have no idea how to pronounce so I just call him Broccoli.

Your not laughing are you? Knew it.

"Everybody PARTNER UP!" Mrs Collins shouted, we were dissecting frogs hearts, it would be fun. I liked blood, I'm not an emo if you're asking. Blood intrigues me. I slowly got up, and waited for everyone to pair up and then I could work alone. I wasn't a sociable person, you noticed. Yeah! Everyone does.

I looked up and saw a tall lean person staring back at me. It was him, Broccoli.

"Can Alec partner up with you?"

"Who's Alec, and you speak?"

"Erm, I speak. Yeah, and I'm Alec."

"Oh you understand English or do I have to speak EX-TR-A slow. And why you speaking about yourself in third person?"

"Oh, I don't know, and it's alright I can keep up!"

He smiled, I laughed.

NO! I don't like him.

But he likes blood to. Blog tomorrow, Ooh the webs fun!

I have no idea what you think. So like If you wanna tell me REVIEW!

* * *

**I know it seems pretty boring so far, it'll get better YOU CAN TRUST ME WITH STORIES!  
REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYS x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HeyGUYS! reviews are pretty low :( SADLY. tell your fanfic FRIENDS to check out my story. LALALOVEYOU :)  
anyways. . .  
the plots just getting exciting i think, :| wait am i just being biased now anyways enough of my ramblings.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga, all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer, and i do not own Demi Lovato. That'd be WIERD. Or any of her songs. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER! **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LaLaLee 01:00 8th December 2010

I really shouldn't be on, but something weird happened today. And I'm not even joking, but I pull unfunny jokes anyways so you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Anyways have you ever heard that song. . .

Quiet. You know, the one by Demi Lovato. I suggest you youtube, anyways "You follow me home. But I never invite you inside"

That's exactly what happened today.

So me and that Alec dude, well lets just say we aced dicing up animal heart. But then it got too much. Yesterday, he offered to walk me home, I said no. But I noticed him following me, I made a quick dash into the girls bathroom and out of the bathroom window.

I knew I was safe.

Well now, today's a new day right and he just seems to be infatuated with me. I know that sounds vain, but I am NOT vain. Like today we had the same first period, English. He offered to sit in the spare seat next to me, and when I tried to block the chair with my bag.

Good trick that, UNTIL YOU MEET AN ALEC.

He stared at me, with his WEIRD eyes. Which were now PURPLE? HOW? I DON'T KNOW! Then somehow I took the bag off the seat, just for him.

And then at lunch and break, he followed me. I tried to escape it never worked, but I just wanted to like turn around and scream "OH GOSH YOU STUPID IDIOT, I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF YOUR ALLOWED TO LIKE FOLLOW GIRLS WHO YOU'VE DISECTED HEARTS WITH AROUND IN ITALY BUT HERE ITS AN INVASION OF PRIVACY. SO COULD YOU LIKE BACK AWAY!"

But obviously I never said that. So guess where I ate my lunch.

Guess…

Well have you ever seen mean girls.

Yes, I ate my lunch in the toilet.

But when I got out, he was there (DIE DIE DIE)

He's not dying, what's it going to take? It's not like he ever talks to me or anything. Its just like he follows me without a sound. Like A STALKER. Oh My GOSH!

What if he has a shrine of me, or even worse A VOODOO DOLL!

Damn. Should have found a boyfriend quicker. So he could like, beat the crap out of this Alec. Then I saw Alec again at the end of the day, just staring, I HAD TO CONFRONT HIM. I walked straight up to him.

"Hey Leeta!"

Oh yeah I never mentioned that was my name, guess I should have done this at the beginning, anyways. Hey I'm Leeta. Brown hair, down to my elbows. And very pale, but tanned. I think you call it olive skinned. Anyways back to Alec.

"Do not hey me, YOU… YOU SICKO!"

"Um…"

"Do not UM me… wait a minute your eyes have changed colour"

"What?" he questioned.

"There red"

"Don't worry, there just contacts!"

"Oh really AWESOME! Where do you ge-… WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! STOP FOLLOWING ME" I stormed off leaving the school. Through the toilet window again, just in case the weirdo was following me

But all the way home, I thought I was being followed. Everytime I turned no one was there. It felt odd, I was glad to be in my room I guess. But then I could sense something dangerous. I walked up to my window and looked out, it was raining AGAIN! Then I saw… Alec.

Just standing there, smiling. Looking at me, I shut the curtains. Maybe I was imagining opened them again. HE WAS THERE. Why? What did Alec want? WHO WAS HE?

Then I had one of those mind arguments, should I let him in? Or shouldn't i?  
Then I decided …

"You follow me home. But I never invite you inside"

And I never will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**-- .REVIEW :)  
or i'll give you a papercut infront of Jasper, or feed you to a gorrila!  
but if you do, CHOCOLATECOVEREDHUGS & SKITTLES! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY GUYS, my laptops broken, managed to find a computer SADLY IT HAS A DODGY MOUSE AND DODGY KEYBOARD! Dangit! Don't lose faith guys! I've moved the story on a bit. Oh inspiration from GINGERSNAPS! And, Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters or the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does!**

**And I don't own The Song THUNDER**

* * *

LaLaLee 4:00 19th December

Today was a Sunday. Sorry I haven't been on in ages, my laptop broke. So yeah, today was Sunday. I saw Alec again.

And sorry I'm not being funny here, why is he always near me?

Someone…

I'm scared, and he said some really weird things.

My lips touched his, and all I could think was I don't know anymore. It's just all so surreal. I'm in love with a boy who's warning me to keep away from my mother. And today I invited him inside, and now there's a whole load of smashed plates, something's going on and no one wants to tell me what.

So, I guess your wondering what's this weirdo babbling about.

Well for one I'm babbling about me falling in love with my own personal hell.

I saw him today by the lake. I was meant to meet dad, my dad and mum don't live together. She had a secret, and he found out, and tried to take me too. But somehow I'm living with mum. So dad was running late, and Alec arrived in this sort of Narrow Boat.

It was weird, how he just turned up. I ended up getting on the boat with him, we sailed off. I didn't know why I got on the boat, but it was like I had to. He offered me a drink. And how could I resist…

CHERRYADE!

OH GOD! I BLOODY LOVE THAT STUFF!

My lip was stained by the sweetening red stuff. Thunder by Boys Like Girls was playing, the sun was overlooking the lake, and he just slowly pressed his lips against mine. Before I knew it, I was trapped. And its not like Alec is good looking but it was just, there was something there.

Alec agreed to walk me home and I invited him in, mum was home. She took Alec to the kitchen; I sat in the living room waiting, what was mum doing with him?

Then I heard screaming. The smashing of plates, I ran inside the kitchen. Alec eyes were a deep red. Mum looked full of rage. I was scared.

"Wh…Wh…What's going on?" I stuttered.

"It's not safe with her!" Alec looked me in the eyes, I was startled by the brightness of the red.

"It's not safe to be with HIM!" my mother screeched.

I looked at them both and ran upstairs, I was tired of being an outsider to these secrets. Stuff that, to life.

I was looking through an old joke book, trying to get my mind off things by killing some jokes. It didn't work. I just wanted to know what was going on.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This Is It Guyss,, REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the genius that is Stephanie Meyer does. **

**So yeah, last chapter lacked charisma, hopefully this ones better. Any ideas review them to me! THANKS! **

* * *

LaLaLee 24th December 10:47

Hey guys. I've made up with both my dearest mother and Alec. So yeah, I won't go emo on you guys. EVER AGAIN! But I have a secret to tell you, dare I say it.

BUT VAMPIRES EXIST!

I had to say it, I dared myself.

And you wanna know how they exist? And in what form?

The form of MOTHER dearest.

Yes. She's a vampire; well technically she's HALF vampire. WOW!

She confronted me about it today, I thought we'd be having the TALK once again, and maybe she'd tell me I shouldn't go too far with Alec.

You know, jump into a bed. That kinda thing. But no, she told me she was a half-breed.

"Leeta, there are other things that exist in this world, beside humans" she started by saying.

"Yeah, Duhh…Animals!" I tried to sound witty, that doesn't really work for me either.

"Technically, we are animals"

"Tec_" she cut me off.

"I mean other species, other mystical creatures"

"TINKERBELL EXISTS? Cause last time I checked she was just a character from some film" I began to fear my mum was going crazy. Or maybe this was some sort of reverse psychology. I tried playing her at her own game.

"No, I'm talking about the dangerous type, bloodsucking time, VAMPIRES!"

I started laughing, my mum had finally lost the plot, she really needed to keep off that caffeine but NO… she never listened she just drank it all day, everyday.

"Don't laugh, you know how you never met your grandfather, he was my father right?" I stared at her straight in the eyes. Did she think I was STUPID? JHEEZ LOUISE!

"No mom, he wasn't he was your pet dog." I tried again with the sarcastic yet witty remark.

"No time for sarcasm." She gave me a look, a look that read SHUT UP. Or I'll kill you, using a wooden spoon.

I know that joke was lame, DEAL WITH IT!

"He was a vampire." She stopped. And stared, waiting for me to take it in. "Your grandmother was human, and I'm a half-breed, half vampire, half human. That's why your pathetic little boyfriend told you to keep away"

"I really don't blame him. But then again, I don't believe you" I was scared. Very scared. This was a beyond a joke.

"I don't how I can prove it to you…" she stopped, and thought for a minute. She smiled. "Would you like a cookie?"

"Erm, if that's going to help you prove anything. Sure mom!" How pathetic can a woman of 38 be?

Within seconds, actually within a fraction of a second mom had gone to the kitchen and before I could blink was in front of me with a cookie.

I stared, and gave a laugh gasp. One of those gasping laugh things, work it out for yourself.

"Your not lying?" I whispered. "Then how did Alec know?"

"I can't tell you that go to your room! I still have to wrap your presents, so…" she smiled. I stared. Her teeth did look sharp, hmm. SUSPICIOUS.

I trailed to my room. With the cookie in hand.

And all I could think was, WOW! Now my mom was a freak too, WHATS THE WORLD COMING TO?!

**

* * *

**

**SO DUDES **

**Sorry, the last chapter was pretty crap… but it was kinda a build up. **

**And my keyboard was being dumb, so yeah!**

**Thanks for reviewing, REVIEW SOME MORE **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm low on review dudes. So REVIEW! And Merry Christmas. So new chapters up, I had to put it up today because, well you'll find out why.**

* * *

LaLaLee 25th December 18:25

On this particular Christmas, I've lost everything.

I put my faith into the wrong person.

And I promise I am not going EMO on you!

But I'm going to tell you a secret, well after I type it and click post the whole world will know of my secret.

I'm an orphan.

Damn. What else to type now, how about what happened this fruitful "Merry" Christmas?

Dad had come over to deliver my gifts, mum was making the turkey. I had woke up with 1 text on my phone.

The excitement rushed through me, the first text I've finally got from a friend. Or maybe it was my mum, or dad. Or my step-mum. I hoped it was a friend. I opened it up and it was Alec.

"Merry Christmas Have LOTS of FUN"

I smiled.

It was a friend. FINALLY.

(If only I can still call him that. But no I hate him the SON OF A WITCH)

I got ready into a pair of jeans, a checked shirt and converse and rushed downstairs. Mum was already down.

I stared at her wide eyed, she was a freak. But like, lets go with the flow, she was my mother. (And now I realize how much I miss her.) I waited for her to scoop up my gifts from under the tree.

"Here"

I took it from her hands. And ripped up the wrapping paper.

"OH MY mum… SERIOUS… it's a sidekick"

"No it's your PET DOG!" she laughed.

I knew where she got that one from.

"Thanks mum." I hugged her. Then dad had come over with lots of gift for me and mum, some money for me and perfume and clothes for mum. We sat around in the kitchen and joked whilst eating a second helping of Turkey, and reading the corny cracker jokes.

Dad fixed my phone for me then I went upstairs to the toilet.

Fixed up my hair.

And put a second coat of the bubble-gum lip-gloss Jennette gave me.

Jennette's my father's girlfriend and mother of my two step brothers and step sister. Greg, Justin and Demi.

I ran downstairs, all smiley. This was one of the best Christmas' ever. Because I was happy and clearly everyone else was.

"How about we put this on!" I smiled clutching my Justin Bieber CD.

I opened the kitchen door, in shock. Blood was everywhere, mum and dad on the floor, body ripped to shreds. I dropped the CD.

Then I saw him, Alec again. And I knew why he knew mums secret. He too was a vampire, not a half-breed a FULL vampire. His face was pale white, his eyes were shocking red and his lips were covered with blood. I felt the tears reach my eyes.

He hadn't only torn this family apart he'd torn dad's family apart too, when those kids find out, I can only imagine what heartbreak it would cause them. They were only as young as 10.

I ran away in tears. Why did he do this? To me?

For a moment there I thought I understood him, but he was hiding a dark secret like my mother, and I should have just listened to my mother and never spoke to him again, but what I was confused about was… HOW DID HE KNOW SHE TOLD ME?

So, everybody… I wish you have a WAY better Christmas then me.

Merry Christmas.

Well, if you excuse me… I've got the police to call. And a suitcase to pack, after all… if Jennette doesn't want me, I'll be heading to care.

* * *

**Merry X-Mas Guys! (Even though i don't celebrate it- but if you do ,, A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS if you don't HAPPY NEW YEAR)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry this isn't the end of Leeta or her story, or her relationship with him. There's a lot more to come, any ideas? Review and tell me!  
Have a nice Christmas.**


End file.
